Lettre à l'absent
by Gabryelys
Summary: Après la mort de Sherlock, John retourne chez sa psy. Elle lui demande d'écrire ses états d'âme à son ami


_**Lettre à l'absent**_

_«-__Dites le John »_

_Pourquoi faire? Comme si dire son prénom le ferais revenir. Il était parti, il m'avait abandonné, ma vie s'était brisée ce jour- là__._

John restait dans ce fauteuil devant cette femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dix-huit mois. Qu'allait-elle faire? Le ressusciter? Le retenir pour l'empêcher de sauter? Ce que lui n'avait pas réussi à faire. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour retenir son meilleur ami, l'empêcher de se jeter dans le vide. Ce jour-là fut le dernier pour les deux hommes. La vie du militaire s'était arrêtée dès l'instant où le corps de Sherlock avait touché le sol.

« - John?

- Vous ne lisez pas les journaux? Ne regardez pas les infos? »

_Mais quelle idiote, que cherchait elle? A me briser? Non! Elle ne pouvait pas, Sherlock s'en était déjà chargé il y a quelques mois__._

« - Vous devez le dire John

- Sher...Sherlock Holmes, mon meilleur ami est mort »

_Voilà, vous êtes contente? Je l'ai dit! Mon meilleur ami ...est...mort!MORT! Cet __égoïste__ m'a laissé! Je te déteste Sherlock! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? A moi? Toi qui disais être mon ami? Quel ami peut faire ça? _

« - John, je sais que c'est difficile mais... »

_Difficile? Elle se fou de moi? Comment peut__-__elle dire ça? Elle ne le connaissait même pas, elle ignorait tout de Sherlock sauf ce que disaient les journaux! Ces tissus de mensonges! Ces journaux qui l'avait tellement encensé et détruit par la suite!Elle ne sait pas, ce que tu pouvais représenter pour moi et personne ne le saura jamais!_

« - Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Je lui en veux tellement!

- C'est normal

- Je voudrais lui dire tellement de choses mais c'est trop tard

- Vous devriez peut être lui écrire?

- Lui écrire?

- Oui John, une lettre. Dites- lui tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur, ce que vous vivez! »

_Quelle idée? C'est bien une idée de psy! Pourquoi je suis allé la voir, enfin la revoir? Il faut reconnaitre que Mycroft avait eu raison le jour où il m'avait dit de la renvoyer, qu'elle était incompétente. Des mois de thérapies, pourquoi? Rien. _

Il avait toujours son syndrome post-traumatique à sa jambe depuis son retour de guerre. En l'espace de deux jours, le détective lui avait fait abandonner sa canne. A son retour dans son nouvel appartement, John se prépara une tasse de thé. Inconsciemment, il se sentit attiré par le bloc-notes déposé à côté de son téléphone.

Machinalement, il prit le carnet ainsi que le crayon et s'installa devant sa tasse. Mais rien ne sortait, quelle idée débile franchement! John lança le bloc-notes à travers la pièce et alla se coucher. Se coucher? Certes mais dormir? Dormir était impossible. Depuis ce terrible jour, John avait pratiquement perdu le sommeil et le peu de temps qu'il dormait, s'était pour voir sans cesse, à l'infini, cette chute, sa chute, son corps qui s'écrasait sur le trottoir de la morgue et ce sang tout ce sang. Et ses grands yeux clairs sans vie.

« SHERLOCK ! »

John sursauta, le cœur battant à la chamade et le front en sueur

_« __Sherlock...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? »_

Le militaire se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Dans le couloir, il marcha sur un objet qui trainait sur le sol. John se pencha et le ramassa: s'était le carnet qu'il avait lancé quelques heures avant dans un excès de colère, de rage et de peine.

_**« **__**Sherlock, mon ami... »**_

_Tant de choses à dire, tant de souvenirs. Par où commencer? John savait très bien qu'une seule lettre ne suffirait pas. Mais ..._

_**« **__**six mois, six mois que tu es parti, que tu nous as laissé, comment as-tu pus. Je ... je suis si en colère contre toi! Comment as**__**-**__**tu pus me faire ça, m'abandonner. Tu n'es qu'un **__**égoïste**__**, un sale **__**égoïste**__** monsieur Sherlock Holmes! Crois**__**-**__**tu qu**__**'un ami fait ç**__**a? Quitter, laisser? NON! Permets**__**-**__**moi de te dire que les amis sont toujours présents et se protègent! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis moi? Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger, t'empêcher de sauter de ce toit. Pardon, pardon Sherlock, je m'en veux tellement. Jamais, je ne me pardonnerai! Je..."**_

_Ding dring_

John sursauta. Après avoir raccroché avec Mme Husdon, il reprit l'écriture de sa lettre.

_**« **__**Tiens, Mme Husdon vient de me proposer de venir manger chez elle ce soir mais je ne peux pas retourner à Baker Street. Pas sans toi! Trop de souvenirs et je ressens trop ta présence, c'est trop difficile! Tes affaires sont restées là**__**-**__**bas toutes tes affaires sauf ton matériel scientifique. Mme Husdon l'a donné à une université. Ton peignoir bleu est ici. Mais…. Je suis désolé**__**,**__** Mycroft est venu chercher ton violon peu de temps après... ta disparition. Ta mère le voulait. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, s'était pour ta m**__**ère Sherlock. Jamais **__**je ne l'aurai laissé à ton frère, jamais! Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point je me suis retenu de ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Tout **__**ça s'est de sa faute. Lui ... L**__**ui et Moriarty. Il a ..."**_

_TOC TOC _

« Watson? John! C'est Lestrade. Je peux entrer?

- Bonjour Greg

- Vous êtes libre pour un petit déj?

- Ben ... C'est à dire ...

- Allez on n'y va, c'est parti, j'ai une faim de loup »

Lestrade prit la veste du militaire et lui enfila. Les deux amis allèrent dans le pub préféré du commissaire. Depuis la disparition de Sherlock, John ne fréquentait plus les endroits où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec son meilleur ami. A son retour, le médecin commença à surfer sur le net. Qu'allait-il faire ce soir pour Mme Husdon?

_" __**Me revoilà, je me demande ce que ça va donner ce crumble aux légumes rôtis et le pudding au citron. Tu connais mes talents de cuisinier cela dis vu ce que tu mangeais surtout quand tu entrais dans ton "palais mental", je me souviens encore de la tête du docteur **__**à Baskerville quand tu as util**__**isé cette métaphore. Enfin, je vais faire ce que je peux, jamais je n'arriverai aux chevilles de Mme Husdon. Tu lui manques Sherlock, tu nous manques tellement. Enfin, presque à tous, tu vois de qui je veux parler! Cela dit, ils vont bien ensembles ces deux**__**-**__**là, Lestrade m'a dit que des rumeurs couraient sur un éventuel mariage. Tu imagines? Anderson et Donavan? Je te vois bien faire une de tes fameuses démonstrations intellectuelles à leur mariage et pour une fois je ne t'aurais rien dis**__**,**__** bien au contraire! En tout cas, Gregory a hâte d'y être! Lui aussi a été très touché par ta mort. Personne ne comprend ton geste et moi encore moins. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis? J'**__**étais ton am**__**i! Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu? Et puis merde c'est de ta faute oui de ta faute. Toi qui savait tout, voyait tout, tu n'as même pas vu que j'étais là, que j'aurais tout fais pour toi. Sherlock, tu étais tout pour moi, j'étais si seul. Tu es entré dans ma vie d'une manière que jamais je n'aurai jamais imaginée. Et notre première rencontre dans ce labo. Tu te souviens? Tu m'as tellement...enfin comment faisais tu? Tu étais si ...exceptionnel, unique contrairement à ce que tu pensais, tu étais un homme bon, le meilleur homme, un héros à mes yeux et tu le sauras toujours. Jamais je ne t'ai cru quand tu m'as dis que tu étais un imposteur. C'**__**était**__** faux et je le sais. Jamais je n'ai douté de toi, je te connaissais trop bien. Notre amitié était si importante pour moi. **__**Je**_ ..."

Dring dring

« 19 Heure? Parfait, à toute à l'heure Mme Husdon »

_**«Oh, il faut que je me dépê**__**che Mme Husdon sera là dans 3 heures, le temps de préparer le diner, ce qui n'est pas gagné!, et de prendre une petite douche. Je te laisse Sherlock, je reviendrai. Je termine ma première lettre mais ça ne sera pas la dernière. A plus tard Sherlock.**__**»**_

_**John **_


End file.
